kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Malware (Ben 10)
Malware is the Fusion of Jesse Ridgway (Gargamel creation) and William Anderson Jr (and, by extension Evil Jr. and Pinocchio wood puppet) and an incomplete and mutated Galvanic Mechamorph, who was one of the three main antagonists for the first two arcs in Ben 10: Omniverse along with Khyber and Dr. Psychobos. Malware is psychotic and extremely dangerous, and was one of the creators of the Nemetrix. His original plan was to upgrade himself with the Omnitrix to become more powerful than ever. His second plan was to destroy Azmuth and the other Galvanic Mechamorphs. Bill: YOU STOLEN FROM WALMART!!!!!!!! Blue Diamond: WHO ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE!!!!!!! Blue Diamond: Evil Demon So you mutated fusion in Homeworld and crawled back here. This is (raises her veil, crying) Pink's world! How dare you fuse into a giant monster! Come! Answer for what you've done! Appearance Jesse Ridgway (Gargamel creation) and William Anderson Jr (and by extension Evil Jr and Evil Demon) fused into Mutant Calvanic Mechamorph. Malware was originally a black and yellow humanoid Galvanic Mechamorph. His body appeared emaciated and deformed due to an incomplete/broken life code, with markings resembling the bones of a human skeleton. Malware's body changed drastically after Albedo sabotaged the Helix while he was using it to repair his life code, now resembling a negative Galvanic Mechamorph. He gained a glowing yellow symbol resembling a four pointed star on his neck, directly below his eye, and the circuit patterns on his body were red instead of green. Unlike regular Galvanic Mechamorphs, Malware's eye does not glow when he speaks. Malware's appearance changed again after he reconstructed himself by absorbing the Tachyon Cannon. He was much bulkier and more animalistic than before, with a slightly hunched posture and spikes on his back. His head resembled a dinosaur's, with the mark on his neck now acting as a fanged mouth. The Tachyon Cannon replaced his right arm, while his left hand was a sharp claw, although he could swap them around at will. In Showdown: Part 2, Malware transformed again after corrupting parts of Galvan Prime. This form was an even more monstrous exaggeration of his third form, resembling an enormous dinosaur that easily dwarfed Way Big. His back spikes were larger and more scythe-like, and three star-shaped marks were present along his massive torso. After being defeated by Feedback and the Galvanic Mechamorphs, Malware returned to his third form before his final demise. After being drained of his energy and petrified, his remains appeared as a chaotic fusion of his second and third forms, made entirely of gray stone. Power Malware had the standard abilities of a Galvanic Mechamorph, including eye beams, elasticity, and the ability to merge with technology. The latter ability had a small twist; unlike most Galvanic Mechamorphs, he permanently absorbed the technology he merged with (as Malware himself put it, technology upgraded him instead of the other way around). Unlike most of his kind, Malware had sharp claws that he could use in close quarters. His third and fourth forms added sharp spikes to his back and forearms that could be used in a similar fashion. Malware was very intelligent, with a lot of knowledge about the Omnitrix. After a battle with Ben, Malware could create an incomplete blueprint of the Omnitrix, which was used to create the Nemetrix. Malware was immune to flame attacks, as seen with his battle with Heatblast. Equipment After absorbing the Tachyon Cannon, Malware was able to fire blasts that disrupted every individual cell with matching DNA in a certain radius, taking the target (or targets) apart on a subcellular level. If used on a human, the cannon could kill every human within a hundred miles at full power. Malware also absorbed Rook's Proto-Tool in Showdown: Part 2, gaining the ability to project a variety of devices and weapons. Malware had absorbed several Plumber weapons in addition to the Tachyon Cannon, allowing him to use their attacks at will. Malware had also absorbed a Galvan Jetpack, which granted him the ability to travel between planets unassisted. Gallery Category:Cured Mutants Category:Mutants Category:Fusion Gems Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Villain